


(I have loved the stars too fondly) to be fearful of the night

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anachronistic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father issues, Gen, Meta, Not 100 percent meta just Pratchettian discussion of story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	(I have loved the stars too fondly) to be fearful of the night

There are three boys across the better part of a century, all ill-used, all both pawns and masters of fate. The way the story was supposed to go on Angland, the oldest is a half-orphan, a foul man, will be rejected by the father who little knew of his existence.

The second has both parents, but a cruel father, and an unpleasant school life, until he foolishly dedicates himself to the first and then finds redemption with the head of the "Good" side and works ever after to remedy the error.

The third is marked and orphaned by the first due to a prophecy, and, well, you know him as Harry Potter. But he hasn't been born yet on Angland.

This, reader, is how the story was _supposed_ to go. But life doesn't always follow the intended path.

* * *

One could also, perhaps, reduce the story that is supposed to play out in the wider galaxy to three central figures: the mastermind, the slave, and the savior. And yet they are more closely entwined, by blood or even by...magic. Absent everyone else, the intended story might grind to an abrupt halt from lacking all the other people who pushed it along, but narratively it would still be interesting to really push the lens in on a trio.

An aristocrat, a miserable one for the reason of a father's hatred, who becomes a manipulative mastermind. A racer with, it is said, no father, heralded as hero and yet woefully lacking in the expected job qualities. And a farm boy whose father is absent and/or dead, bringing love out into the wider galaxy. 

Shmi Skywalker is not apt to have a child at any time soon, so of course her son's son is... certainly out of the picture.

Young Ambassador Palpatine? (Just "Palpatine," thank you.) is just as certainly in the picture of the intended, and the actual story.

* * *

The stories get off to a molasses jar slow start, because the genes don't work out exactly as the tropes would have them, and they aren't peopled, as yet, by _boys_ , or at least they haven't yet made themselves known as such. Oh, Riddle isn't doing badly, but it's still a few years before Voldemort would ever get to have a "war", per se.

And then there's a hitch, all because of two relatively minor decisions that allowed others to be made, and suddenly the stories are not well separated.

The minor decisions are thus: the mid-rim ambassador agrees, on a whim, to go along on a goodwill tour of the true backwaters of the sector, and help answer any questions that come up about Naboo.

And, the day is cold; the chill in the air turns Severa Snape's path. Tobias Snape is home again, laid off, and won't spend money on heat. On impulse, she heads towards some sort of political rally being advertised; at least perhaps there will be enough people there for radiated body heat to warn the chilly teenage.


End file.
